Aporkalypse
The Aporkalypse is an event in Hamlet DLC that happens when all three sigils on the Aporkalypse Calendar align. Without player control, this happens on the start of the 61st day in a Hamlet world. During this event, the world will constantly be lit up and tinted red, the result of an annular eclipse, and the player is completely immune to Charlie. Many creatures and aspects of the game change, getting much more difficult. The Aporkalypse lasts forever until the player reverses the Aporkalypse Calendar for the first time, then it lasts for 20 days if the player doesn't reverse the Aporkalypse Calendar the next time the Aporkalypse is triggered. Pigs in Swinesbury and the Palace City will warn of the upcoming Aporkalypse about 7 days before it begins, saying "Doomsday is near!", "Fear and porktent!", "Porktentous figures!", "Something wicked this way comes!", "The aporkalypse approach-eth" and, "Woe, destruction, and decay!". This will replace their regular trading requests; however, they will still accept goods in exchange for oincs. Effects * There will no longer be any day or dusk periods, only night, meaning sanity will constantly drain. * The environment changes drastically. ** The moon icon that shows the player the phase of the moon will be constant, showing a reddish moon. ** The effects of Full Moon occur. *** All regular Flowers turn into Evil Flowers. This does not affect Exotic Flowers. *** All Mushrooms will turn into Mushtrees. *** Woodie will become a Werebeaver at the start of every 'day'. *** Wilba will become a Werepig at the start of every 'day'. ** The player will be unable to see the shadows that Vampire Bats and BFB form before they spawn. However, they will be able to see their model and other models darken as the BFB's shadow flies above them. * Pigs will stop most of their activities. ** All shops become locked and Pig Traders will not leave their houses, as per usual for nighttime. **Royal Guards will no longer patrol, and will stay inside at all times, except if they notice the player stealing in their proximity. ** Worker Pigs will not repair any damaged structure. ** Lamp Posts are perpetually on, but the Lamps found in the Mant Hill will no longer emit light. * Many creatures have their behaviors changed. All creatures that can sleep at night will do so until attacked, and creatures asleep during the day will be awake constantly. ** All Mants hatch into Mant Warriors. The new Mant Warriors now glow, emitting a very dim light that spreads across a large distance. Any new Mants spawned by the Antcomb Home automatically turn into Mant Warriors. ** Pogs will now attack the player and any creature on sight. ** Pikos and Orange Pikos turn rabid. ** Iron Hulks are perpetually activated, and do not deactivate. ** Vampire Bat attacks become much more common and much more severe, happening nearly every day. The amount of bats that spawns is greatly increased. It is common to find upwards of 10 Vampire Bats in an attack during the Aporkalypse on Day 1. ** The BFB will not spawn during this time, and if summoned, will land and take off immediately, as per usual for nighttime. ** Thunderbirds will launch 10 Lightning Bolts instead of 3. ** Elder Mandrakes become neutral, their facial expression changes from a frown to a smile, and they can be befriended with raw Vegetables. * Anywhere from 2-5 Ancient Spirits spawn in every room of every Ancient Pig Ruins. If all ghosts in the room are killed, new ghosts will spawn when the player returns to the room. * The boss monster Ancient Herald spawns shortly after the Aporkalypse begins out of any Interiors. If killed, it will respawn in a short time. This event is treacherous, with a constant sanity drain, many many bats, allies turning into enemies, and dangerous threat of the base-destroying Ancient Herald. One of the only positive improvements is that the player will never have to rely on light outside. However, unless the player wants to farm Pig Skin? from the Vampire Bats, get what Ancient Herald drops, or a drastic difficulty increase, avoiding this event by using the Aporkalypse Calendar is recommended. Strategy For people starting the game, the Aporkalypse is a major difficulty spike. Since it's so infrequent, and can be easily controlled using the Aporkalypse Calendar, it is recommended to use the Calendar to skip the event until you are fully prepared. That being said, there are several things to keep in mind about the Aporkalypse. * It is important to realize that this event is entirely within the player's control. Making a small camp near the ruins that contain the Aporkalypse Calendar will allow the player to either reap the benefits or avoid the consequences of the Aporkalypse. * Having health recovery items will ensure the player does not die to the myriad of threats during this event. * The Ancient Herald is an incredibly dangerous Boss especially for those who are unprepared, it may be advised to run when he first appears, as his attacks can destroy a player's camp. It should be noted that he does not become aggressive should the player run, and then return to him. He will engage the player should they attack him again. * It is a good idea to get your shopping done before the event, as Pig Shops will be locked at all times. * Wendy has a natural advantage compared to other characters, due to Abigail dealing maximum damage at all times. Along with Wendy's reduced sanity drain, she is capable of surviving much longer than other characters are. * WX-78 can bank SYSTEM OVERLOAD much more easily, since Thunderbirds shoot 10 lightning bolts. However this may kill other characters, causing them to be hurt and stunned if hit by a bolt. Fiesta If the player survives an Aporkalypse multiple days in a row before resetting the Aporkalypse Calendar, the Pig Traders in Swinesbury and the Palace City will throw a Fiesta. The celebration will last multiple days and the Pig Traders will not retreat to their homes in the afternoon or night until the Fiesta ends. In addition, multiple structures and food sold from the Sterling Trough Deli will be redecorated, having a more festive appearance. Trivia * Aporkalypse was added in the Aporkalypse update. * The fact that the Aporkalypse happens when the Aporkalypse Calendar aligns the three sigils is likely based on the 2012 phenomenon, which was an apocalypse believed to happen once the real world Mayan Calendar ended during the 21st of December 2012 (a year before Don't Starve's release.). Bugs * Seasonal effects, such as Hay Fever and Fog, won't occur during the first Aporkalypse. Howerver they still occur during the second and above Aporkalypse. Gallery Aporkalypse Promo.png|A promotional image for the Aporkalypse posted on its release date of December 6th, 2018. Mant-Warrior-in-Aporkalypse.png|A Warrior Mant with glowing war-paint chasing Wilson during the Aporkalypse. vi:Tận Thế